


Because Falling’s Not the Problem

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alive Hale pack, Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted!Derek, M/M, No age difference, Pining, Prompt Fic, Sappy Romantic Confessions, oblivious boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sighed and watched and longed for what Stiles had—longed for Stiles. </p><p>Wherein Derek is pining for Stiles and afraid of his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Falling’s Not the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> [tardisandwings](http://tardisandwings.tumblr.com/) asked you:  
>  I feel like I'm bugging you with all the prompts but, closeted!Derek falling for Stiles?
> 
> Sorry this took forever, but better late than never! Thanks to [no-sign-of-city-lights](http://no-sign-of-the-city-lights.tumblr.com/) for proofreading/beta'ing for me!

* * *

**Because Falling’s Not the Problem**

 

Derek sighed longingly as he stared across the cafeteria at Stiles.  He was absolutely beautiful with his big, whiskey colored eyes and plump, pink, kissable lips.  His skin was soft and pale and Derek wanted to strip him naked and kiss every mole his eyes found.  And his hands!  Derek didn’t even want to get started on his hands.  But what really drew him in was how bright he shined.  Stiles was happy, always laughing; he was a little clumsy and flailed all over the place, but it was endearing.  More than that, he was unafraid to be himself.

Stiles wore loose plaid over a ridiculous layer of tee shirts and skinny jeans.  On anyone else it would look ridiculous, but on Stiles… he could work the plaid.  He was great at lacrosse, when he wasn’t riding the bench.  Stiles was tied with Lydia Martin for the top of his class.  Even though he wasn’t the king of popularity he was happy within his clique.  And Stiles was out.  He was bisexual and didn’t care who knew it or what they thought about it.

Derek longed for that kind of freedom.  He was from a family of werewolves, his mother was the alpha and he (along with all of his siblings) was in the running to be the alpha heir.  Derek knew that sexuality wasn’t an issue within werewolf packs; however, he was the only boy of the five Hale siblings and there would be things expected of him.  He’d need to produce heirs, carry on the family name and he couldn’t do that with a boy.  And after the near disaster with Kate Argent, Derek couldn’t bring himself to disappoint his parents again.

So Derek sighed and watched and longed for what Stiles had—longed for Stiles.  He went to school, did his homework, practiced his family history lessons and pretended that he wasn’t interested in relationships at all.  All the while he dreamed of Stiles and masturbated to visions of Stiles riding him, or of Stiles taking him on his hands and knees.  And Derek was okay with his fantasies and pretending he was someone he was not.  After nearly getting his family killed, compromising his sexual identity was no great sacrifice.

That was until Stiles Stilinski was transferred into his chemistry class—it was something to do with Mr. Harris and undue harassment.  And of course he was paired with Derek who until then didn’t have a lab partner.  Derek used to just lust after his fantasy of Stiles, but then he actually got to know the boy.

Stiles was brilliant, easy to work with and ridiculously funny.  He treated Derek like they had been friends for years and before he knew it, doing homework and lab assignments together turned into Stiles spending as much time with Derek as he did with Scott.  But always separate because Derek and Scott didn’t much care for one another; neither friend begrudged Stiles his time with the other.  Derek actually appreciated Scott for that because as Stiles’ oldest and closest friend he could have done everything in his power to put an end to Stiles’ friendship with Derek before it had even begun.  Also, Derek figured Scott felt less guilty about ditching Stiles for Allison if Stiles had Derek.

Derek didn’t mind being the back-up.  He would take whatever he could get from Stiles.  So when Stiles called him over as a last minute replacement for Scott on game and pizza night, Derek just grabbed his coat and yelled to his mother that he was heading to Stiles’ house.  Their night was the best Derek had in a long time.  They trash-talked, bumped shoulders and sabotaged one another’s games and binged on too much pizza and soda.  The sheriff came home to break up their fun stating that it was getting late and he didn’t want Talia Hale angry with him for not making sure her son got home in time for curfew.  But he also stated that it was great to see Stiles spending time with someone other than Scott—not that he didn’t adore Scott—but it was good to have other friends.  He was welcome at the Stilinski home any time.  Derek very nearly preened.

Derek offered to host their next “bro-night” at his place.  True he had a huge house full of people, and even though he didn’t plan to pursue anything with him, Derek wanted his family to like Stiles.  Romance be damned, Derek wanted Stiles in his life forever.  He would find a way to get past his feelings for his beautiful friend.

Being around Stiles was easy and hard both at the same time.  Stiles was so easy going and open.  He never gave Derek a hard time for being quiet or broody; in fact he joked that it made it all the better for Stiles who seemed to always be in good spirits and loved to talk.  Intellectually they were equals; they could geek-out over books that his family or Scott just didn’t get.  They could talk about anything without making the other feel uncomfortable or embarrassed.  And Stiles was almost as tactile as Derek, there were always little touches and playful bumps, shoulder slaps… But it drove the wolf insane and all he wanted to do was get his face all up in Stiles’ neck and scent mark the fuck out of him.  He wanted to lick at every mole he found and bite the back of his neck as he mounted him.  Sometimes he zoned out in the middle of a conversation with these little fantasies, to which Stiles deemed Derek a space cadet.

The Hales loved Stiles.  Talia thought he was a nice boy who had been raised well despite the absence of his mother.  She liked the way Derek had perked up since gaining Stiles as a friend.  Stiles and Laura could never be left alone together for fear that they would have an epic battle, or plot to take over first Beacon Hills, and then the world! *cue dramatic music*  Stiles and Cora had a bromance brewing that was making Derek jealous.  His younger siblings, Emma and Sara climb all over Stiles, asking for piggyback rides and inviting him to tea parties.  He’d be the perfect mate if…if Derek could get over his own hang-ups.

It came to a head one afternoon while they were playing video games and eating pizza— _what else would they be doing?!_   It had been an invite that had nothing to do with Scott cancelling.  It was just Stiles wanting to spend time with Derek and it made the wolf want to preen.  They were talking about Scott and how he was basically a slave to his hormones where Allison was concerned.  And the next thing Derek knew they were talking about girls and guys and who was attractive in their year and, “How come you don’t have a steady?”

Derek only shrugged becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken.  They had never done this before.  Talked about sexuality or dating.

“Dude you’re so fucking hot, you should be beating the girls off with a stick,” Stiles said, “Guys too,” he added as an afterthought.  “So what’s up?  Everyone knows who I have a hard-on for—”

“Lydia or Danny,” Derek supplied.

“So what about you?  Guys, girls, or both?”

And like an idiot, Derek was jumping up and muttering that he had to go and rushed out of there like his hair was on fire.

At home Talia could tell that something was going on with Derek.  He was quiet and curled into himself.  She noticed that he was getting calls and text messages, but he wasn’t answering them.  It didn’t take a genius to know something happened between her son and Stiles.  So she made a batch of his favorite double chocolate cookies and went up toher son’s room to see if she could offer advice for whatever problem he was having.

They sat together on his window seat, Derek munching quietly on cookies and looking at his feet.  Twenty minutes she sat there, listening to him chew and the thump-thump of his heartbeat.  “Did you and Stiles have a fight?”  Talia listened as Derek’s heartbeat skipped and then went crazy.  Suddenly she understood, “You should tell him how you feel.”

In that moment Derek dropped his cookie and looked at his mother as if she had just stabbed him in the heart.  And her heart broke for her son.  She understood what he was going through; what he had been doing.  Talia caressed his face lovingly, “Sweetheart, I don’t care if you like boys or girls or both or neither.  If you become alpha, your troubles become pack troubles; your triumphs become theirs.  No one will care who you love aslong as they are good to you and make you happy.”

“But…”

“But what about cubs?” she chuckled, “Sweetheart there two wonderful inventions called adoption and surrogacy.  You can have cubs if you mate with a man.  No one will think less of you.  No one will be upset if you choose not to have cubs.  You have sisters and cousins to carry on the Hale line.”

“Mom—”

“Derek, do you _love_ him?”

He did.  Derek did love Stiles.  It had started as lust and developed into love as they got to know one another and became friends.  He loved Stiles so much it hurt.  A tear fell from his eye as he nodded wildly, “Yes,” he choked out, “Yes I love him.  I want him so much it hurts.”

Talia wrapped him in her arms and stroked his hair in a comforting manner, “You have to tell him.  If he feels the same, he will be welcomed into this family when you’re ready to make the commitment.  And if he doesn’t, you will find a way to get past those feelings and maintain his friendship.  No matter what, your family and your pack will be with you.”

Derek tightened his arms around his mother and cried.  He cried tears of joy, frustration and relief.  He let everything he had been suppressing and holding-in out and finally he began to feel lighter.  Derek felt like the weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  Even though he still had a confession to make, he felt better than he had in a very long time.

After their talk Talia sent Derek to clean up and think about how he was going to fix things with Stiles.  It turned out that Derek didn’t need to do much thinking at all.  Stiles turned up at the Hale house and Talia sent him straight up to Derek’s room.

Derek was only in a pair of pajama pants with a towel wrapped around his still damp shoulders when he entered his room.  He was surprised to find Stiles there waiting.

Stiles jerked around when he heard Derek’s return.  His mouth opened, but froze before he could speak.  Derek looked… “ _He’s got 12-pack abs!_ ”Stiles thought to himself.  He also had well defined pecks and his hipbones jutted out of his pants just so…  “Oh my God you’re hotter than I thought!” Stiles blurted.

Derek gawped.

Stiles face palmed and then began a babbling apology.  “I am so sorry!  I didn’t mean—well I did—but I’m not trying to embarrass you.  Fuck this is happening all wrong,” Stiles whined to himself and raked his fingers through his hair.  “Look Der I’m sorry you figured out about my crush on you before I could tell you properly.  I never meant to lie to you or make you feel uncomfortable.  More than anything I don’t want to lose your friendship, which was why I never said anything—”

Derek couldn’t take anymore.  Once he heard Stiles confess to having a crush on him, he lost all sense of self control and decorum.  Derek closed the distance between them, gripped Stiles by the shoulders and mashed their mouths together.

It started awkwardly and a little painfully, but once Stiles picked up on what was actually happening, he moved his hands to Derek’s waist, and tilted his head to slot their mouths together perfectly.  Then he licked into Derek’s mouth until he became weak-kneed and had to pull away to catch his breath.

“Wow,” Stiles murmured.  “Is there something you wanna tell me Der?”

Derek smiled then laughed a little before pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ went mouth.  He leaned his forehead against Stiles’  “I am _so_ in love with you Stiles.”

Stiles pulled back, mouth open and eyes wide in surprise. “You are?”

Derek nodded.  “I am.  And _I’m sorry_ that I have been too scared to say anything.”

“You were scared to tell me how you felt?”

“Actually I was afraid of _how_ I felt.”

“What?  Derek—”

“Stiles there’s so much I have to tell you, things I have to share with you.  But right now, the most import thing is that my mother reminded me that my happiness is all that matters in the grand scheme and it makes no difference who I love as long as they make me happy.”

“Do I make you happy, Derek?”

“So happy.  I want to be with you.  Are you willing to give me a chance?”

“Are you kidding me Derek?  We’re practically dating already.”

Derek tilted his head and thought back to all of the nights at one or the other’s house eating pizza and movies, the evenings at the local dinner having burgers and milkshakes—all of them done with just the two of them, or with Scott and Allison.  _Damn it they were dating!_

“We need to make up for lost time,” Derek said and attacked Stiles’ mouth in a dirty, wet kiss.

Stiles just purred and leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace.


End file.
